Un Nuevo Comienzo
by vampirewomen
Summary: Una historia sobre las aventuras de cuatro vampiras y de amores que superan a la muerte summary horrible XD


Nota: los personaje de esta historia creados de nuestra imaginación y están inspirados en la saga de Crepúsculo.

Un Nuevo Comienzo

Prólogo

Era una tarde nublada y el viento viraba rumbo noreste. Llevábamos días caminando, cuando pensábamos que el dinero

de la venta de nuestra casa y las tierras de mis tatarabuelos podrían sostener nuestro viaje por lo menos hasta Washington la situación parecía más esperanzadora. La verdad es que no podía quejarme demasiado, la mayor parte del dinero se gasto en los billetes, y el poco que nos quedaba en moteles de mala muerte para descansar unas cuantas horas dentro de cuatro paredes. La comida no era un problema que se iba, veréis, os tengo que confesar un secreto, mis hermanas y yo somos vampiras. Vivíamos en la soleada España, ya sé, no parece un lugar adecuado para un vampiro, pero los mitos existentes son mayoritariamente mentira. Nuestra madre nos había encontrado repartidas por el mundo.

A la primera en encontrar fue a Patrice Marie L´trouve, fue alrededor de 1590, o eso creemos, porque Patry no nos quiere confesar su edad (_^-^_), aunque seguro que ronda a los 500 años. Mamá antes de morir nos explico que Patry se encontraba sola en el mundo, su compañero y creador Tanguy Alsace había muerto en una caza de brujas. Patrice era bajita, morena y poseía una gran agilidad, tenía el pelo cortado a media melena, liso y muy moreno, y no dejaba que nadie se lo tocase (_aunque lo hacíamos a menudo para fastidiarla XD_). Siempre le gustaba vestir muy arreglada y con ropas caras, a veces, no podía controlar su carácter y se revelaba contra Mamá (_lo que era mortalmente divertido_). Durante unos 200 años vagaron por el mundo y Mamá ayudaba a Patrice a controlar su sed de sangre humana. Hasta que llegaron a Florencia y me encontraron a mí. Me llamo Fátima Francesca Giovanni III (_ya lo sé, es un nombre excesivamente largo, pero yo no tengo la culpa_), mi conversión tuvo lugar más o menos en 1738. Me encontraba muy enferma en el hospital Alexandra Pietro, sufría una enfermedad no tratable en aquella época (_o eso creían_). De repente, el día menos esperado apareció mi mentor, Flavio Botticelli, me preguntó si no me importaba sufrir un poco más antes de poder curarme, yo sola y en el lecho de muerte respondí que sí. Mi trasformación fue dolorosa, fueron los 3 perores días de mi vida, pero Flavio siempre permaneció a mi lado, era un buen compañero y un gran amigo. Pero todo tiene su fin, nos separamos pocos años después (_cuando conseguí controlar mi sed_), aunque seguimos en contacto regular. Durante un tiempo vagué sola por Italia y sus alrededores, hasta que encontré a Mamá y Patry. Yo era una persona alta, de tez cobriza y cabellos oscuros y rizados aunque lo llevaba corto. Era inquieta por naturaleza, y un poco cabezota aunque sobretodo era ambiciosa, siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Durante un tiempo viajamos las tres solas y cada vez aprendíamos más de Mamá. Sobre el año 1809 nos establecimos en Berlín y encontramos a Monika Swarscof, cuando la encontramos vivía en una antro en la zona periférica de Berlín. Tendría unos 200 años y no controlaba su sed dado que su creador la había abandonado después de morderla. Tenía el pelo muy largo y negro que contrastaba con su piel marfileña, tenía una elevada estatura y era muy delgada. Monika era una persona de carácter fuerte (_muy fuerte_…), cuando se enfadaba era imposible tratar con ella, y lo mejor era darle la razón y seguir a tu rollo. Después de pasar algún tiempo en Berlín mientras Mamá controlaba la sed de Monika, y nosotras recorríamos Berlín desde el lugar más bello que una persona puede imaginar hasta los lugares más terribles e insospechados. En 1911, Lysander Nikopolidis, un gran amigo de Mamá nos invitó unas pequeñas vacaciones en su villa de Delfos, donde pasamos unos días fantásticos, cuando llegó el final de nuestra estancia decidimos viajar a Atenas para conocer la ciudad. Allí encontramos a nuestra última hermana, Anuska Lykaios, aunque cariñosamente la llamábamos Ani. Ella había sufrido un accidente bastante desastroso, la habían atacado un grupo de vampiros sádicos, pero el líder del grupo decidió abandonarla en sus últimos minutos de vida. Cuando la encontramos tenía un aspecto lamentable, con un exceso elevado de ponzoña en su organismo, en un intento por salvarle la vida a la pobre desgraciada Mamá y yo le intentamos extraer la ponzoña. Al final, Ani no murió pero no se pudo evitar su trasformación. Era una persona de estatura media, pelo largo, ondulado y rubio, además de una piel marfileña. A primeras vistas era una chica callada desde que se trasformo, o se supone. Con las que mejor relación tenia era con Mamá y conmigo.

Y así empezó la historia…

Continuará…

Hola!!! Gracias por leer nuestra historia, iremos actualizando poco a poco porque tenemos mucho trabajo, pero no os preocupéis será una buena historia.

REVIEWS!!! Please Bye!!!


End file.
